Optical coherence analysis relies on the use of the interference phenomena between a reference wave and an experimental wave or between two parts of an experimental wave to measure distances and thicknesses, and calculate indices of refraction of a sample. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is one example technology that is used to perform high-resolution cross sectional imaging. It is often applied to imaging biological tissue structures, for example, on microscopic scales in real time. Optical waves are reflected from an object or sample and a computer produces images of cross sections of the object by using information on how the waves are changed upon reflection.
Fourier domain OCT (FD-OCT) currently offers the best performance for many applications. Moreover, of the Fourier domain approaches, swept-source OCT has distinct advantages over techniques such as spectrum-encoded OCT because it has the capability of balanced and polarization diversity detection. It has advantages as well for imaging in wavelength regions where inexpensive and fast detector arrays, which are typically required for spectrum-encoded FD-OCT, are not available.
In swept source OCT, the spectral components are not encoded by spatial separation, but they are encoded in time. The spectrum is either filtered or generated in successive frequency steps and reconstructed before Fourier-transformation. Using the frequency scanning swept source, the optical configuration becomes less complex but the critical performance characteristics now reside in the source and especially its frequency tuning speed and accuracy.
High speed frequency tuning for OCT swept sources is especially relevant to in vivo imaging where fast imaging reduces motion-induced artifacts and reduces the length of the patient procedure. It can also be used to improve resolution.
The swept sources for OCT systems have typically been tunable lasers. The advantages of tunable lasers include high spectral brightness and relatively simple optical designs. A tunable laser is constructed from a gain medium, such as a semiconductor optical amplifier (SOA) that is located within a resonant cavity, and a tunable element such as a rotating grating, grating with a rotating mirror, or a Fabry-Perot tunable filter. Currently, some of the highest tuning speed lasers are based on the laser designs described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,049 B1, entitled Laser with Tilted Multi Spatial Mode Resonator Tuning Element, by D. Flanders, M. Kuznetsov and W. Atia. The use of micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) Fabry-Perot tunable filters combines the capability for wide spectral scan bands with the low mass, high mechanical resonant frequency deflectable MEMS membranes that have the capacity for high speed tuning.
Certain tradeoffs in laser design, however, can be problematic for OCT systems. Generally, shorter laser cavities translate to higher potential tuning speeds, since laser oscillation must build up anew from spontaneous emission when the laser is tuned. Thus, round-trip travel time for the light in the laser cavities should be kept low so that this build up occurs quickly. Short laser cavities, however, create problems in terms of the spectral spacing of the longitudinal cavity modes of the laser. That is, lasers can only produce light at frequencies that are integer multiples of the cavity mode spacing since the light must oscillate within the cavities. Shorter cavities result in fewer and more widely spectrally spaced modes. This results in greater mode hopping noise as the laser is tuned over these discrete cavity modes. So, when designing an OCT laser, there is typically a need to choose between low noise and high speed.
Another class of swept sources that has the potential to avoid inherent drawbacks of tunable lasers is filtered amplified spontaneous emission (ASE) sources that combine a broadband light source, typically a source that generates light by ASE, with tunable filters and amplifiers.
Some of the highest speed devices based on filtered ASE sources are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,618 B2, entitled Integrated Spectroscopy System, by W. Atia, D. Flanders P. Kotidis, and M. Kuznetsov, which describes spectroscopy engines for diffuse reflectance spectroscopy and other spectroscopic applications. A number of variants of the filtered ASE swept source are described, including amplified versions and versions with tracking filters.
More recently U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/553,295, filed on Sep. 3, 2009, entitled Filtered ASE Swept Source for OCT Medical Imaging, by D. Flanders, W. Atia, and M. Kuznetsov (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2011/0051148 A1), which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, lays out various integrated, high speed filtered ASE swept source configurations. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/776,373, filed on May 8, 2010, entitled ASE Swept Source with Self-Tracking Filter for OCT Medical Imaging, by the same inventors (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2011/0051143 A1), outlines still further configurations that rely on the use of a self-tracking filter arrangement that can improve performance both in terms of sweep rate and linewidth, among other things, and which is also incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
In order to compensate for instabilities and/or non-linearities in the tuning of the OCT swept sources, a sampling clock (k-clock) is often employed to enable sampling at equally spaced increments in the optical frequency domain (k-space). This k-clock must usually be delayed to match the delay associated with the optical signals in the sample and reference arms of the interferometer of the OCT system.
If a k-clock is not used but the swept source tunes non-linearly, other corrective options are employed. Some resample the data equally in k-space by interpolation, see S. Yun, G. Tearney, B. Bouma, B. Park, and J. de Boer, “High-speed spectral-domain optical coherence tomography at 1.3 μm wavelength,” Opt. Express 11, 3598-3604 (2003).
Resampling in k-space, however, has disadvantages. This is because another metric that characterizes the performance of OCT systems is the electronic bandwidth of the electronic signal processing systems. Sufficiently high bandwidth is becoming increasingly important as higher speed, performance and resolution OCT systems are produced. For example, increasing the wavelength tuning speed of the swept source, which produces higher OCT image acquisition speeds, also results in greater requirements for the electronics that are used to sample the resulting optical interference signals. Typically, to accurately resample, oversampling must be employed, which adds overhead to the electronic signal processing systems.
Implicit in the use of the K-clock is the notion that in swept-source OCT the swept source need not scanned continuously through the scan band. That is, sampling is only performed at the frequency increments in the optical frequency domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,277 is directed to a mode hopping swept frequency laser for Fourier domain optical coherence tomography and method of operation. This laser only generates the optical signal at the discrete frequencies associated with the longitudinal modes of the swept source laser by utilizing a relatively short cavity tunable laser.